randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il
|videolength = 2:39 |previous = Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga |next = Justin Bieber vs Beethoven |appearingactors = Timothy DeLaGhetto Nice Peter EpicLLOYD |rappers = 50px|link=Kim Jong-il50px|link=Hulk Hogan |locations = Sports Ring}} Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il is the fifth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features the former supreme leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-il, battling against the wrestling team, The Mega Powers (Hulk Hogan and Macho Man). It was released on February 2, 2011. Cast Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Lyrics Kim Jong-il: The name’s Kim Jong, I got a license to IL Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill Your body looks like a spray tan banana With a walrus mustache and a wack bandana I’m coming at you like the Asian Rick Flair Bitch, I’ll suplex you by your friggin dick hair Your whole fam’s a bunch of Barbies, dude You want beef? Eat this Korean BBQ! Hulk Hogan: You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother You look like Sonic the Hedgehog’s mother You’re a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni I’m gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony Come on dude, all the little Hulksters know I’ll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show I’ll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling Brother, I’ll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! Kim Jong-il: Beijing is in China, you blond asshole I’m a god among men, you’re a suburban commando North Korea, bitch. Let me give you a tour By the way, your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! Announcer: Hulk Hogan goes down. I don’t know if he can finish the battle! He’s reaching for the ropes! It's...it's...Macho Man Randy Savage! Macho Man: Oh, yeah, it’s about to get real Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il I don’t like to hit little bitches with glasses But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses The Macho Man, there is no equal So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people PUNK, I’ll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation. Oh, yeah! Trivia *This is the first Epic Rap Battles of History that let another character take over. *This is the first battle where one or more characters died after the battle was released (Macho Man and Kim Jong-il). *A different font than normal was used for the subtitles in this battle. *Suggested by: evoryda **The original suggestion that this battle was derived from was Hulk Hogan vs. Kim Jong-il vs. Osama bin Laden, but the latter was photoshopped out of the comment due to ERB not wanting to use this character. *This rap battle was dedicated to Macho Man Randy Savage after he died. ERB added an annotation saying we love you Macho Man. *This is the first battle to feature "commentary", the others are Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. *When Good Morning America was doing a news story on the Death of Kim Jong-il, they showed a censored clip of this battle.